Good Night Kiss
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Very short twoshot. Two girls with different ideas to get a guy at night. Any pairing with the girls goes here.
1. Off Guard

_**Good Night Kiss**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed. _This is a short two-shot that randomly came to my mind because… well, while I was trying to sleep, I wondered how the girls might miss their families and one day take advantage on one of the guys. So any of the guys might be paired up with the girls, use your favorite pairing here.

And if, for example, you picked Ed as your pairing for Deets, but you also like Ed and Fizz… then that means he's cheating. Kidding! It means that you refer this story to _Rain Drops_ and that you actually want a sequel to it…

* * *

'_I'm ready,'_ Deets thought confidently as she continued to watch her door from her bed. She was under the covers… waiting.

It was her and Fizz's idea. It has been months since she had found out that Fizz had a crush on one of the boys, but Fizz never told Deets whom she liked. So she was curious to whom it was.

Their idea was simple. They had told the boy they liked to come to their rooms at a specific hour at night because she had to tell him something important or wanted to hang out with him.

Deets heard some footsteps on close to the door. She closed her eyes and breathed like she would do when she was asleep.

"Deets?" the teen called her. There was no response. He opened the door and entered. He saw that the pink-haired teen was asleep. "I guess she fell asleep early. I won't bother her."

'_What?! Bother! Bother me! At least shake me awake or something!'_ She heard the footsteps leaving her room. She wanted the teen to come close to her, not to leave so soon. Deets started to mutter something in her "sleep".

"What?" he whispered. He walked back into the room and looked at the girl.

"Mom…" she muttered. "You forgot my good night kiss…"

"What?!" he whispered a little more higher. After his shock left, he smiled. "You're dreaming about your family, aren't you?"

"Mom… where are you?"

"I guess I got no other choice but to quiet you." He walked towards the bed. "You'll be keeping us awake and none of us want that." He climbed the bed and met up with the girl. He kissed her cheek to comfort her dream.

Deets—with her eyes closed—grabbed the teen's collar so he would not move. She kissed his lips. She felt that he returned the kiss and very soon broke it.

"So you were awake!"

"So my plan worked." She smiled.

"I knew there was something wrong when you told me to come visit you at night."

"So what? You liked it! Admit it!"

"So what if I liked it? Doesn't make it right to get me off guard."

"If you liked it, you'd—" Deets was cut off.

The courier kissed her. Deets was caught off guard… but they both liked it. That was enough of both of them.


	2. Talking

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed_. I told you this would be short. The first chapter was one and a half pages long. Here's something Deets never mentioned or thought in the first chapter. Oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Fizz thought as she closed her eyes. _'Stupid bet.'_

She had let Deets get the better of her months ago. They were talking and soon Deets had caught her when she started talking about crushes and wanted to see if Fizz had one. A week ago, Deets made a bet with Fizz. Both girls had to kiss the boy they liked and manage to get him to like her. Nothing was placed as a winning to the bet, but Fizz thought there was no need since the winner would have a boyfriend and the loser would have lost a friend. She wanted she and Deets to be winners and not lose a friend.

'_This is selfish of me to do this.'_ She nodded to herself and wrapped herself in her blanket and waited.

Deets had told her that she would act like she was sleeping and get the courier off guard. Fizz was not going to do that. She had a better plan.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the teen entered. "Why did you wanted to see me at this hour?"

"I wanted to hang out with you, if that's okay."

"What? Deets got bored with you?"

"She's…" Fizz thought for an excuse for her friend. "Been very tired this week."

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked kindly.

"I miss my mom," she started.

"Why?"

"She always made me feel safe. Now I don't have her safety."

"What'd she do to make you feel safe?"

"For one, she would give me a good night kiss." She had cut to the chase. _'The sooner, the less nervous I'll be.'_

He felt a little sorry for the girl. "How about I make you feel better?" He brushed a few strands of hair from her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Sorry for what I'm gonna do," Fizz whispered to him. "But I really like you." She moved her face to face him and in a rapid action, kissed the teen.

He was surprised that she would have the courage enough to even do such a thing. He was amazed. He kissed her back. _'I just gotta…'_ A few seconds later, he broke the kiss. "No prob…" He shook his head, returning from his state of shock and amazement. "W-Wow…you like me?"

"Mm-hmm…" she said shyly. "A lot. But the real question is if you like—" She was cut off by his kiss.

"Fizz, do ya wanna talk or do ya wanna kiss?"

"Kissing's good."


End file.
